Le garçon du coin de la rue
by Leptitloir
Summary: C'est un type un peu bizarre, un peu cassé. Il a les yeux tout en miettes qui rient plus fort que ses lèvres, des larmes derrière ses sourires tordus. Et quand Zexion passe, il ne voit plus que lui. UA


Bon, je suis censé bosser sur le dernier défi du December crackship ( cf le sujet prévu à cet effet sur « Geôlier de FR » et non c'est pas du tout de la pub) mais j'avais écrit ça pendant le Nano et je voulais pas que ça pourrisse dans un vieux doc oublié dans un recoin de mon ordi. Déjà, parce que ça fait un bail que je voulais écrire du Zemyx. Ensuite, parce que je suis pas trop trop satisfait de ce que je peux écrire ces derniers temps, alors quand une idée me plait vraiment, j'la lâche plus.

Donc j'ai retravaillé tout ça ces derniers jours, et comme d'hab je remercie Syln pour la correction (S'il reste des fautes j'ai un sac rempli de tomates et de châtaigne, servez-vous :D)

C'est assez particulier – je crois ? – mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

 **Tw :** prostitution, drogue.

xoxoxox

Le garçon du coin de la rue

« - Fais pas ton timide. J'suis doué. »

Il sourit avec ses lèvres et ses yeux paumés dans un ailleurs lointain, et il éclate de rire quand la gifle vient lui démonter la joue. Un rire complètement déconnecté, il doit s'égosiller pareil quand il pleure. C'est terriblement malaisant.

Pourtant, Zexion le trouve beau.

« - Une prochaine fois ?

\- Dégage, pauvre drogué d'merde. »

Ledit drogué s'amuse du regard dédaigneux que le passant lui balance. Il s'adosse contre le mur, son bassin disloqué qui se détache dans un geste lascif, et son regard enrobe la rue noire. Le type s'en va, pestant, sa tignasse charbonneuse et sa carrure épaisse ne sont bientôt plus qu'un souvenir vaporeux.

Zexion devrait s'avancer maintenant que la voie est libre. Il est là pour ça, après tout. Mais quelque chose le retient, comme un mélange d'appréhension et de digne fierté. Il préfère observer.

Il est maigre, le déglingué, et il doit pas dépasser les cinquante kilos tout mouillé. Ses cheveux sont – il lui semble – blonds, un blond crasseux et irrégulier. Ils sont gras, aussi. Et mal taillés, rasés sur les côtés, hasardeusement relevés sur le sommet de son crâne à grand renfort de gel. Il a toujours deux trois mèches qui lui picorent les yeux, il les rabat d'un geste de la tête avant de sortir son briquet et sa clope. Sa main tremble nerveusement contre le mur. Elle vient glisser un semblant de touffe jaune sale derrière son oreille, et le jeune homme peut admirer les piercings qui la décorent. Toute une ribambelle d'anneaux métalliques qui s'entrechoquent joyeusement. Il en a un qui lui fend la lèvre, aussi, pour venir tailler son sourire détraqué en deux parts égales. Ses dents l'attrapent pour jouer. Son nez tout fin est exempt du moindre ornement, mais l'os rebelle laisse supposer de vieilles blessures. A coup sûr, il se l'est déjà pété. Un client dans la rue, un ex violent ? Des conneries de gosse, peut-être.

Leur regard se croisent. Merde.

« - Eh ! » Il penche la tête vers lui, son cou craque. « J'vais pas t'mordre, tu sais ? »

L'observateur se fige. Il s'est fait grillé, plus d'excuse pour rester campé dans sa ruelle protectrice.

« - Sauf si c'est c'que tu veux. »

Il s'approche comme un chat éclopé, sensuel et maladroit, sa démarche toute cassée. Zexion ne bouge pas, il sort à peine de l'ombre, juste il attend. Il attend que l'objet de son attention le rejoigne, toujours partagé. Et si c'était une mauvaise idée ? C'est amorale, ce qu'il va faire. Enfin, amorale aux yeux de nombre de gens. Pas aux siens, mais les siens ne comptent pas. C'est le regard des autres qu'il faut affronter. Quoi que, les autres ne sauront surement pas de toute façon. Le presque adulte s'inquiète quand même.

« - C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

\- Zexion. » Il répond précipitamment, presque froid.

« - Zexion … » Son rictus se casse. « C'est mignon, comme ta bouille. »

Il lui crache la fumée de sa clope tout près du visage, et le gris comprend qu'il s'est trompé. C'est pas du tabac, ça – enfin pas que. C'est presque mentholé, pas désagréable. Surtout, c'est le parfum de l'inconnu des ruelles. L'inconnu … Il n'a même pas son nom, il réaliste, mais il n'ose pas lui demander. Il n'ose pas grand-chose, à vrai dire.

« - J'te plais, Zexion ? » Pas de réponse. « Tu peux dire non, j'suis pas s'ceptible. »

Le U à la trappe, son rire bizarre et l'odeur du joint. Il parle en courant après les mots et il en rate certains morceaux.

Le garçon hoche finalement la tête, sans oser le regarder en face. Oui, il lui plait. Il lui plait beaucoup. Il lui plait trop même, et il ne devrait pas. Si son grand père apprenait qu'il venait de sortir en douce pour rejoindre les quartiers chauds de la ville – et tout ça pour les beaux yeux explosés d'un junkie à moitié défoncé – il n'aimerait pas. Vexen n'est pas homme à tolérer ce genre d'écart. Mais pour une fois, juste pour une fois, Zexion voudrait s'en foutre.

« - T'es un timide. » Pas lui, il pose une main sur sa taille et s'enroule autour de son corps, comme un serpent. « T'es puceau, j'pari. C'est pour ça qu'tu viens ?

Le fugueur rougit, baisse les yeux. Toujours pas de réponse.

« - Faut pas avoir honte, c'est pas grave. J'peux arranger ça, s'tu veux. » Sa main sur sa joue, sans gêne. « Mais c'est pas gratuit, t'sais. »

Il frissonne fort, et son bassin s'enflamme. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour former une réponse qui ne vient jamais, et celles de son vis-à-vis s'approchent, guettent, sans fondre sur leurs jumelles. Les iris verts viennent observer son visage fin caché sous une touffe de cheveux indomptables, curieux de découvrir ce jeune homme. « Et moi, je te plais ? » Zexion pense très fort, sans oser le demander.

« - J'te fais peur ? » l'allumeur finit par demander au garçon prostré. « Faut pas avoir peur hein ? J'te veux pas de mal. J'veux de mal à personne moi. »

L'odeur suave qui l'étouffe, il s'y noierait bien. D'aussi près, il peut voir ses cils fins mal foutus, ses lèvres gercées qui s'étalent en paroles infinies, le reste de cicatrices sur ses joues qui trahit de nombreuses années d'acné. Le gris n'en a jamais fait, il a une peau toute lisse, dite « de bébé », qui lui donne un air infantile. Enfin, c'est pas comme s'il était vieux, aussi. Dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit. Le bac tout juste en poche, il est à un mois de la rentrée en prépa scientifique, comme Vexen l'a voulu. C'est toujours lui qui décide, pour tout. Zexion n'a jamais vraiment eu de projet ni d'envie. Il préfère écouter son grand-père, c'est plus simple.

Préférait.

Mais il est passé par ici un jour, en cherchant l'épicerie logée à vingt mètres. Il a vu ce type déglingué qui fumait nonchalamment, appuyé contre son mur. Il se souvient, l'aguicheur portait un débardeur bien trop grand ce jour-là, et ses bras maigrelets venaient enlacer un parfait inconnu.

« - Je veux … » Il lâche finalement, son regard vissé vers un coin de rue.

Il est tout près, si près, il pourrait l'embrasser s'il le voulait. Mais lui, lui plein d'assurance, lui qui récolte les félicitations et les ébahissements sans plus s'en étonner, lui qui lorgne le monde de son œil bleu peint d'orgueil, il a perdu toute sa confiance face au blond. Deux mots, c'est déjà trop pour sa bouche sèche qui voudrait bien ses lèvres.

Un sourire victorieux pour le petit punk.

« -J'vis pas loin. Tu viens ? » Ses doigts décharnés cherchent les siens, tout doux et tout précipités. « Sauf si tu préfères ici, mais c'est pas l'top t'sais. Y a des gens qui passent parfois, même s'ils s'en foutent. 'Fin, j'fais comme tu veux, c'est toi qui paie c'est toi qui décide.

\- Chez toi. »

L'autre n'attend pas, il chope sa main et file. Vaut mieux pas perdre de temps, des fois que le client changerait d'avis. Ils marchent le long des rues nocturnes, leurs pieds foulent les pavés de traviole et les ordures au sol. Il reste des gens autour d'eux, peu, des types qui savent pas où dormir ou des groupes louches qui baragouinent en retrait. Zexion n'a rien à faire ici, il le sent. Il vient des beaux quartiers, lui. C'est le premier né d'une famille de renom. Mais la main qui serre la sienne pourrait bien l'entrainer en enfer qu'il continuerait d'avancer.

Combien de fois a-t-il refait le trajet qui le guidait au travers de ces allées ? Il n'a pas compté. La moindre course lui servait de prétexte. Il voulait revoir ce garçon un peu cassé à la démarche bancale qui harponnait les passants, son regard hagard et voilé qui riait plus fort que ses lèvres. Ce blond tellement différent de lui. Il a peut-être son âge, il réalise soudain, et ça lui serre le cœur. Mais il est peut-être plus âgé aussi, et c'est son air famélique qui le rajeunit.

« -C'est là. Y a pas d'ascenseur, faudra qu'tu montes les escaliers, mais j'suis pas trop haut. Troisième étage. »

Sans un mot, le discret garçon lui emboite le pas pour montrer son accord. Et quelques marches plus tard, il se retrouve dans un appart minuscule, bordélique, qui empeste l'herbe, le tabac, et tout un tas d'autres parfums qu'il n'identifie pas. Le citron aussi, un peu. Peut-être son gel douche. Ou son parfum, s'il en utilise. Est-ce qu'il a les moyens pour ça, au moins ?

« - Déso', j'suis pas très maniaque d'la propreté. Ça t'va ? »

Zexion hoche la tête.

« - J'peux aérer s'tu veux, mais y fait froid dehors, la chaleur va s'barrer. »

Il la secoue, cette fois, et il avance en évitant le sweet qui traine. C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud, ici.

« -T'es pas très difficile. » L'inconnu rit, un rire fou et franc. « Y en a pas beaucoup des comme toi, par ici. Qu'esse y t'a poussé à sortir le bout d'ton nez ? »

Et tout en parlant il l'assoit sur le lit, naturel dans ses gestes. L'invité comprend qu'il cherche à le mettre à l'aise, mais c'est tellement petit, ici, tellement étroit … Il se sent pris au piège. C'est étouffant. Comment peut-il supporter de vivre dans ce genre d'endroit ? La chambre disparait sous un amas de vêtements bien trop larges pour être à sa taille – mais le tee-shirt qu'il porte ne lui va pas, il remarque -, d'objets mal rangés, de bouteilles et de paquets qu'il préfère encore ne pas identifier. Des lettres étalées sur une minuscule table, des posters déchirés et des articles de journaux sur les murs, un instrument proche de la guitare dans un coin de la pièce. Des photos, aussi. Un grand roux s'y tient fièrement.

« - J'peux commencer tout d'suite s'tu veux pas parler. » Il reprend, sa voix trop précipitée qui se casse la gueule.

Il attend un peu, ses mirettes qui traquent son approbation sur le visage juvénile de Zexion. Aucune réponse, il commence à retirer son tee-shirt.

« - J'étais curieux. » Il lance subitement et c'est presque vrai, alors il ne ment pas complètement.

« - T'es curieux d'drôles de choses, toi. » Il glousse aigüe. « Les curieux y matent et y s'carapatent, d'habitude. C'est joli que d'loin les putes et les drogués. »

Son torse est tout fin, presque maigre. Presque, parce qu'on devine aisément sa cage thoracique, mais qu'il a pas non plus le ventre tout plat. Ses hanches soutiennent son pantalon, elles pointent un peu sous sa peau. Pas assez pour faire peur, cependant. Elles sont plus fines que ses épaules, même s'il n'a pas non plus une carrure imposante. On a hasardeusement équilibré son corps.

Le blond surprend son regard intrigué sur son épiderme bronzé. Il saisit sa main, délicat, et la pose lui-même sur cette enveloppe anguleuse. Elle glisse au creux de son cou, sur ses pecs, vers son ventre. C'est un peu rugueux, pas vraiment doux, mais le contact est agréable.

« - T'aimes ? »

Zexion hoche la tête. Il frissonne quand ses lèvres abimées viennent embrasser l'intérieur de ses poignets, et il remarque les bracelets de force sur les siens. C'est joli. Il n'ose pas les lui retirer – ni ça, ni le reste de ses vêtements. Le gris ne se savait pas si prude.

« - J'continue ? J'voudrais pas t'presser.

\- Continue …

\- D'acc'. »

Et il joue un peu avec ses doigts, la pulpe sensible qu'il embrasse. Il prend son temps comme un gosse qui découvre son jouet avant de l'essayer. L'immobilité de son partenaire le pousse à prendre les devants. Il a compris qu'avec lui, il faut diriger. Ses mimines nerveuses viennent défaire les boutons de son interminable manteau, une suite de petits ronds qu'il démantèle un à un jusqu'à l'ouvrir complètement. Le tissu sombre glisse contre la peau nue de ses bras timides, ses phalanges viennent entourer sa taille en parallèle d'une bouche curieuse qui explore son cou. Le jeune homme soupire. S'il n'ose agir, il le laisse bien volontiers faire.

« - J'peux marquer ? J'voudrais pas que t'aies de soucis ou quoi, genre si t'as des parents, ou une copine ou un copain. J'juge pas, tu fais c'que tu veux hein. »

Il acquiesce, trop peu sûr que sa voix ne flanche pas pour la laisser librement sortir. C'est très agréable, et ça le fait gémir. Son grand père ne remarquera pas, de toute façon, le col de son manteau remonte bien assez. Il en fera son précieux souvenir, celui de sa nuit avec son inconnu.

Son nom, il songe brusquement. Il lui faut son nom. Il veut pouvoir le dire.

« - Comment tu … t'appelles ?

-Moi ? » Toujours ce rire plein de surprises et de sanglots. « T'sens pas obligé, tu dis le nom qu'tu veux. J'suis pas susceptible, jt'ai dit. T'as pas quelqu'un qui t'plait bien qu'tu voudrais imaginer ? »

« Si, toi. » Il pense très fort. Pas vraiment besoin d'imaginer, du coup.

« - Mais s'tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est Demyx. »

Demyx … Ça sonne bien. Ça claque contre le palais, puis ça roule entre les dents. Mais Zexion se dit, peut-être que ce n'est pas son vrai nom et qu'il en balance un au hasard à chacun de ses clients, pour avoir la paix. Tant pis, il se contentera de ça ce soir.

« -Demyx … » Il répète à voix haute.

\- Dem', c'est plus court. Pt'être que ça t'ira mieux. »

Tout en parlant, il vire ce qu'il lui reste de vêtements, et il vient s'installer sur les cuisses de son client une fois entièrement à poil, pas gêné le moins monde. Zexion sent l'habitude dans ses gestes et son manque de pudeur, ça le pique à l'intérieur. Il a du faire ça tant de fois, et ça lui semble tellement, tellement triste, même si le petit punk sourit sincèrement.

« - Y a des trucs qu'tu veux qu'je fasse ? » Il lui retire son haut, ses mains qui glissent sur ses cotes, et le gris se crispe tout chatouilleux qu'il est. « J'fais comme t'a envie mais ça influe sur le prix, j'te préviens. »

Tout en parlant, il remue ses hanches contre lui, son corps qui se presse un peu plus contre sa peau tout juste découverte. Et là, l'adolescent réalise. Il a dix-sept ans, il ne doit être pas loin de minuit et il a un type totalement nu sur ses jambes. Ça va faire mal au porte-monnaie, il doute très fortement de la légalité de cette situation, et pour sûr qu'il le regrettera si sa famille le choppe ou l'apprend. Puis lui, lui qui s'enorgueillit des regards fiers qu'on lui a toujours adressés, des acclamations débordantes pour ses capacités inégalables, il perd la parole dans cette chambre minuscule. Il n'est plus vraiment lui, ce mec n'a rien à faire dans sa vie.

Et pourtant, il n'a pas envie de partir. Et pourtant, Demyx qui le caresse un peu partout en attendant sa réponse, ça ne le rebute pas. Ça lui fait envie, même. Sûrement parce que c'est le but.

« - T'es vraiment pas causant. J'avais raison, hein, t'es puceau ? » Il dit ça comme si c'était normal, peut-être parce que ça l'est, finalement. « J'vais faire simple alors. »

Il se penche un peu, son visage est tout proche. Il hésite soudain, son pouce sur ses lèvres pour englober la partie inférieure de son visage dans sa main.

« - Ça t'dérange si jt'embrasse ? Y en a qu'aiment pas. Genre tu peux foutre tes lèvres partout sauf là. Sont bizarres. » Il glousse. « 'Fin si tu veux pas j'fais pas hein. Mais t'as d'jolies lèvres, j'profiterais bien. »

Trop dur de répondre, Zexion préfère rapprocher un peu son visage pour quémander. Puis son regard azure supplie pour lui, aussi. Ça dit « s'il te plait, j'ai envie » sans vraiment savoir de quoi il a envie, et son cœur déjà bien malmené fait des siennes quand il s'empare enfin de sa bouche. C'est bizarre un peu, parce que Dem' a les lèvres gercées et qu'il le sent comme une blessure contre les siennes.

Ça continue maladroitement, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. C'est le blond qui se ramasse tout le boulot – mais bon, c'est le sien après tout – ce même blond qui dévore sa peau, tatillonne sur son corps le temps de virer les dernières couches de tissu. Toujours le blond qui s'installe à ses aises sur ses hanches après l'avoir allongé, qui le nargue de ces iris soudain provoquants, qui éclate son masque stoïque à coup de gémissements lascifs. Le blond qui ondule comme un serpent, qui revient parfois glisser ses crocs sur ses lèvres, qui prend plaisir à admirer son travail. Qui prend plaisir tout court, peut-être, Zexion ne sait pas. Il aime comme sa voix grimpe avec la sienne, libre et fragmentée, esquisse parfois un nom. Mais elle peut lui mentir. Ça fait partie de jeu.

Un jeu qui ne dure pas très longtemps, d'ailleurs.

« - Ah ben t'es moins muet au pieu, toi. »

Demyx balance ça en riant, alors qu'il vient de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit pour rouler. Le gris s'est légèrement redressé, à la recherche de couvertures. Non pas qu'il fasse froid, mais sa pudeur instinctive le pousse à dissimuler son corps, au moins jusqu'à la taille, sous le tissu rêche qu'il trouve à tâtons. A la lueur d'une vielle lampe de chevet perdue derrière un amas de papiers et de sachets, il devine le sourire du prostitué qui s'élargit.

« - J'l'ai d'ja vu tu sais, pas la peine d'la planquer. »

Le gris se pare de rose, mais il chasse bien vite cette indésirable couleur. Il n'a plus douze pas, pas de quoi rougir pour si peu. Son regard suit cet étrange compagnon qui lèche sa feuille avant de la refermer, puis de cramer ce qui dépasse à la flamme du briquet. Il s'étonne cependant de le voir reposer le joint sur le rebord du cendrier, sans l'allumer tout de suite. Peu soucieux de sa nudité, au contraire de son invité, le garçon des rues se retourne vers lui et compte sur ses doigts. Zexion comprend et il se redresse pour attraper son manteau. Le compte est élevé, mais il a assez. Il a prévu le coup. L'argent, ça n'a jamais été un problème dans son petit cocon familial.

« - T'es honnête. » le petit punk constate en recomptant. « J'me demande c'qu'un type comme toi peut bien foutre dans ma piaule. »

S'il le savait lui-même …

« - J'veux pas être indiscret hein, mais t'es une 'tite curiosité toi. Pis t'es pas du milieu, j'vois bien. » Il l'examine quelques secondes, la tête penchée sur le côté. « Mm … Gay encore dans l'placard ? Tu t'pointe ici pour pas t'faire gauler par tes vieux ? »

Ses vieux, en l'occurrence, sont bien trop pris par leur carrière pour se douter de quoi que ce soit, et son grand père fait peu cas de son orientation tant que ses résultats persistent vers l'excellence. Et tant qu'il n'entache pas leur réputation, aussi. Réputation, c'est le maitre mot de leur famille. Mais son silence fausse le jugement du garçon hirsute.

« - T'sais faudra leur dire un jour, tu vas pas passer ta vie dans l'placard. Ça s'rait quand même sacrément lourd, tu crois pas ? 'Fin c'est ton affaire, pis ça fait marcher la mienne. T'fais comme tu veux, Zexy. »

Zexy, c'est pas le meilleur surnom qu'on lui ait jamais donné, mais il ne dit rien. Ça restera entre eux, de toute façon, alors si ça peut lui faire plaisir ... Il se contente de hausser les épaules, un bref sourire maladroit sur les lèvres, comme une tentative de lui répondre. De quoi conforter le blond dans son avis. Ses yeux se baladent sur le reste de la pièce, les photos et les articles de journaux découpés qui trainent sur les meules et les murs. Cette chambre est un vrai foutoir, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Le gris remarque un rouquin qui revient souvent. Dem' – qui vient d'allumer son bédo – le regarde aussi, ses yeux injectés qui se plissent tristement. L'espace d'une seconde, son sourire est plein de malheur et Zexion croit l'entendre murmurer quelque chose, des mots insaisissables. « … c'était pas leur fautes, aux enfants, c'était pas leur faute ... » qu'il répète tout bas. Il tremble un peu. L'odeur énigmatique envahit la pièce.

« - Tu rentres pas ? » Il dit soudain, en reposant le bâton qui fume faiblement. « Pas qu'tu m'déranges, moi j'te laisse dormir là s'tu veux, mais tes vieux y vont s'poser des questions non ? »

Il est parti en douce alors personne ne l'attend chez lui, c'est l'avantage. Mais Vexen va vite s'inquiéter s'il ne le retrouve pas dans son lit à l'heure du réveil. Même en période de vacances, le gamin reste matinal. Il n'aime pas perdre son temps, sauf dans les livres. Là, il le dépense sans compter.

« - C'est bon. » Il répond simplement.

« - Comme tu veux. Moi j't'ai dis, tu peux t'pieuter ici si t'as envie. T'es tout gentil, ça m'dérange pas, pis j'vais pas r'tourner bosser à c't'heure. »

Il revient près de lui, sa démarche à nouveau maladroite. Fini le serpent habile, Zexion retrouve le drogué chancelant au rire brisé qui l'a charmé dans la rue. Mais son rire s'émiette encore, il lui cache des histoires bien moins belles que son accent pressé. Et le petit scientifique se dit, à le voir poser lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller troué, que Demyx n'est pas juste un peu cassé. Il est complètement pété ce pauvre type, plus rien à en tirer. Mais il l'aime bien comme ça. Il aime, oui, quand son sourire se barre et qu'il ne sait plus vraiment s'il rigole ou s'il pleure.

Ses piercings s'entrechoquent sur son oreille, tous à l'unisson, on dirait un instrument. En se redressant un peu, l'invité remarque un début de tatouage à moitié caché sous ses mèches grasses. Il a envie de l'effleurer pour le découvrir.

« - C'était pas leur faute aux enfants, tu sais ? » Il répète encore, et cette fois c'est à lui qu'il s'adresse.

Ses yeux attendent désespérément quelque chose, peut être une réponse. Une forme de rédemption. Le plus jeune hoche la tête, sans vraiment savoir ce pour quoi il acquiesce. Et un sourire sincère, à nouveau, plus sincère que tout ceux qu'il a lâchés jusque-là. Comme celui d'un gamin à Noel. Le camé se reprend et s'assoit près de lui les jambes le long du lit, tout détendu.

« - J't'aime bien toi. » Il décide brusquement, sur un coup de tête. « Si tu r'viens, j'te montrerai comment on s'sert de ça. »

D'un geste de la tête, il désigne la presque guitare planquée dans un coin, derrière un énième tas de papiers et une vielle couverture tachée qu'il n'a plus la place de ranger. L'objet a l'air sympathique, Zexion aime l'idée. Ses iris bleu d'hiver passent du musicien à son instrument, instrument dont il ne connait pas vraiment le nom, et il a bien envie de revenir. Pas que pour la musique, bien sûr. Pas que.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il demande un peu trop poliment.

« - C'est mon sitar. Y fait un joli son, t'sais ! Pis on dirait pas comme ça, mais j'en joue bien. 'Fin ça tu verras que si j'te r'trouve dans l'coin. »

Le gris ose peindre un fragment de bonheur sur ses lèvres qui s'étirent un peu. Ca fait rire Dem'.

« - D'accord. »

Il ne sait pas s'il reviendra, à vrai dire. S'il pourra, s'il aura le temps et les moyens. Mais il a envie de dire oui quand même et de ne pas s'en soucier. Ce minuscule appartement bordélique plein de souvenirs mystérieux et de substances plus ou moins licites n'a plus rien d'oppressant. C'est un cocon confortable, et le joueur de sitar fait tambouriner son cœur autant qu'il le serre. Et il se dit en le regardant, qu'il aimerait bien repasser encore sa main sur sa peau granuleuse et ses cotes finement dessinées. Puis sur sa nuque, aussi, pour dégager le tatouage. Il pourrait bien appuyer sur la chaine de bosses qui dessine sa colonne vertébrale ou descendre au creux de son dos. Mater ses jambes sèches dont les genoux menacent de se disloquer. Sentir ses mains aux angles cassés entre ses cuisses, encore.

Il pourrait bien, oui.

Il verra.

Pour l'instant il écoute son rire morcelé plein de blessures, et ça lui fait du bien.

xoxoxox

Voilà voilà, encore une fois j'espère que ça vous aura plus !

En vrai à la relecture, je me rends compte que cet Os ressemble surtout à un énorme portait de Dem'. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant (ou de déplaisant), j'ai une affection immense pour ce personnage, mais c'est amusant de le noter. Du coup, Zexion a une place mineure. Peut-être un peu trop.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !


End file.
